Mindscape Magic
Mindscape Magic is a rather unique form of Caster Magic that is unique only to Michael Wells due to being implanted with a special lacrima that contained his father's archive magic. As a result, the lacrima transformed Michael's mind to that of a computer gifting him with several mental capabilities incomprehensible to the average living being. Unlike other forms of magic, this caster magic mostly affects Michael. Description Michael's mind is literally a machine and for such reason is capable of feats considered superhuman by most. The amount of his brain that he can use simultaneously is all of it due to his computerized consciousness which allows for such with no ill effects. There is rarely a time where he isn't competent within a specific situations regardless of how alien it may be. His mind can easily decipher any situation by making connections with other situations that he has encountered almost simultaneous with the present. He rarely takes time to reflect upon anything simply because he has already reflected while the event was taking place; everything about the situation had already been discovered before it finished taking place. To allow his brain to do such a thing however, the speed of his perception must be heavily enhanced beyond the average mind. He can perceive the outside world about one hundred times faster than most people. To Michael, the world seems to move in slow motion nearly all the time and people are often a step behind. For such reason, his predictions in terms of actions, thoughts, responses, etc. are often correct due to his ability to nearly see exactly what will happen before it truly happens. In combat, this skill is particularly powerful because Michael can virtually dodge any attack that is sent his way by simply predicting where his opponent will strike and place himself in a position to dodge or counterattack. The amount of knowledge he can store is simply infinite. His genius allows him to recall anything that he has directly interacted with: seen, heard, touches, smell, tasted. Any little detail can be seen and examined twenty years later as if it occurred yesterday. For this reason, he is an encyclopedia of knowledge, having acquired a vast amount. Conversations with others, books he read, overhead conversations from adults around him, games of chess and observed battles are among the many things Michael remembers almost as if he had just experienced them. His training, techniques and forms are all engrained in his brain and as he acquires more knowledge he can practice them and improve his skills. A single demonstration of a form of magic is enough to allow him to break it down over a course of time and learn it for himself. Because of his remarkable memorization and incredible intuition, his growth rate is truly incredible and that is the reason he is recognized a child prodigy. In addition to the naturally active abilities mentioned above, his developed brain also results in very potent and developed senses. His sense of hearing is simply profound and unnatural to many. He can hear with an amazing sense of clarity, range and through a majority of frequencies uncommon to other humans. The range of his hearing to perfectly track people extends upwards towards one hundred meters and beyond that point the quality severely decreases. In a stadium filled with hundreds of people, Michael has always been capable of deciphering person from to person. If he decides to specifically focus on his sense of hearing, he is able to temporarily increase its potency albeit another one of his senses decrease proportionally. Upon boosting the power of his ears, Michael's range extends another hundred meters, and the beating of one's heart is audible.